


女仆 谢伊外传

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 是康喵的《女仆》的补充，苦瓜鳕鱼养成记。主要是鳕鱼和鲢鱼的故事，海参很后面才会登场。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [女仆](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941518) by [canlloveyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou), [heiyulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鳕鱼高烧昏迷（《女仆》第9章）中间插入的回忆杀。

人人都说苦尽甘来，谢伊.寇马克觉得自己等不到甘来的那一天了。

平心而论，谢伊并不是悲观主义者,他甚至算得上乐观，否则一般少年在遭遇船难父亲亡故后是无法只身一人返回故乡的。谢伊羡慕那时候的自己，没什么牵挂,只需要思考一曰三餐就行。那会，甚至连恩都不需要被他放在心上。

谢伊发现他已经很久很久没有想起过连恩了,连恨意都不曾再冒出过，仿佛这个人从未出现在他的生命之中。现在,他又突然想起这个人，大概就是所谓的人生走马灯吧。他疲倦地闭上眼，他就要因为小小的发烧解脱了。

冰凉的手掌放在他额头上，一个声音在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说着什么，谢伊并听不清,随着愈发沉重的身体，他飘回了被阿基里斯赶到看林人小屋的那天。

谢伊是哼着歌整理床铺的，简陋的看林人木屋现在归他管，漏风的地方只要在冬天来临前补好就行，食物也有人定期送来，他又能脱离那群大人的唠叨，没有比这更好的日子了。

只除了不能时常见到连恩。谢伊对此并不担心，他相信连恩能找到机会来看他的。想到刚互诉衷情的恋人，谢伊心里就高兴，那个陪他打架帮他收拾烂摊子还举荐他进兄弟会的连恩说他也喜欢他，他原本以为只有自己在胡思乱想呢。谢伊哼歌的声音更大了，要是连恩不对阿基里斯那么言听计从就更好了。

情窦初开的谢伊对爱情还是比较朦胧的，坚信有情饮水饱，他只要好好的遵守他和连恩的誓言，便能地老天荒。

连恩不负他的期待，在傍晚敲响了木屋的门。“我偷偷溜过来对，不过阿基里斯应该知道，他默认我来给你点关照。兄弟们也都挺担心你的。”连恩见面第一句话就说。

“别替阿基里斯说好话，连恩，我不在意他看不看重我。你不是真心实意担心我让我很不高兴。”

谢伊在爱人面前故意开玩笑，他就想看对方脸上为他露出苦恼的神色。连恩果然皱起眉头，神色间有点为难，“你知道我担心你谢伊。”

“是的，是的。”谢伊用下巴指指一旁的木柴，“帮我把他们搬到厨房，然后晚饭想吃什么？”

“哦……”

谢伊调皮地冲他眨眼：“难道你想在夜里骑马把我一个人丢在这？老实说，这里实在是个不错的地方，没人会来打扰。”

明显的暗示让连恩吞了吞口水，在达文波特庄园的卧室是共用的，屋子的隔音也不行，加上大量的训练，所以他和谢伊没能做到最后一步。“厨房在哪？”

谢伊笑出声：“跟我来吧。”

当晚，在那张还没来得及铺好的床上，谢伊和连恩滚成一团，天气还不太冷索性连炉火都不升，借着屋顶漏下的月光亲吻对方的肌肤。新手间的性事技巧远比不上感情来得重要，谢伊只记得他被抱在温暖的怀抱中，跟着连恩的节奏迎来炫目的白光。

事后他们谁也没想去弄点水来擦洗，并肩躺在一起腿碰着腿。“还好周围一个人都没有。”谢伊不断吞咽缓解口中的干渴。

“你竟然能叫那么大声。”连恩嘲笑他说，“我小看你了。”

“刚才在我耳边说‘我被你叫得更硬了’的是谁？你敢嫌弃我立刻把你踹下去。”谢伊威胁似地动动腿。

接下去连恩抱着他的手臂又说了什么，谢伊记不太清了，只不过原本两周的责罚后谢伊没多久又找茬被遣回看林人的木屋，到后面几乎他常住于此了。连恩过来‘看望’他的频率保持在比朋友更殷勤一些的程度上，天知道他怎么找理由说服了阿基里斯。虽然每一回谢伊都被迫要先听一番“你不好好训练把天赋浪费了”“阿基里斯其实很看重你，你要回应他的期待”之类的念叨，这样的生活让谢伊觉得过一辈子也没有关系。

事情的发生谢伊多少有点预感，即便在新大陆，男人和男人在一起也不是被允许的事情，况且谢伊和连恩根本没有遮掩过，只靠着他住的木屋离得远才安心过了几年。但当某一天清晨一大批村民和卫兵闯入，谢伊还是有点拿不定主意。他没办法杀了这群人，如果他逃跑，连恩和兄弟会的人不知道会把他想成什么样。最后，谢伊只是传出消息，束手就擒了。

他被关进监狱里等待审判，目前为止他的心态还是比较好的，没有第一时间被吊死那么他总可以跑出去。最起码，连恩会来救他，就像他们去拯救被送上绞刑架的那些兄弟们一样。谢伊是这么坚信的。

被关了一天一夜后，狱卒敲了敲栏杆把缩在角落的谢伊喊醒。“喂，你真的让男人干你屁股？”带着蔑视和审视的目光在谢伊的身上来回巡视。谢伊翻了个身没理他。“臭婊子，我警告你最好对我尊重一点，否则我会让你走上绞刑架的机会都没有。”谢伊轻轻地哼了一声，他完全不信狱卒的虚张声势。

“操。敬酒不吃……没关系，我去找你的小情人聊聊。”

“等等！”谢伊惊坐而起，“你刚说什么？”

“你以为你的小情人能逃走？”

谢伊不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，连恩不可能像他一样被抓住，而且在兄弟会的地盘上，他绝对是安全的。

“让我想想，叫奥布莱恩还是奥布里安的，嘿。”

“他在哪？”

狱卒朝他咧嘴一笑，哼着歌转身作势要走。谢伊机旁冲上前抓着栏杆喊：“拜托，告诉我，如果能让我见一面最好。”

“小婊子，这可不是求人的方式。”

“你想要怎样？”

“我还没试过男人……”他打量着谢伊，“甚至你这几天想过得舒坦点我也是可以想想办法的。”

“你休想。”

“希望你会改变主意。”

接下来的三天，谢伊除了几碗清水什么都没有得到，关于连恩的消息又暧昧不明，焦虑的情绪比胃中的灼烧更令他难耐。

那个狱卒又一次耀武扬威地来到谢伊面前，“听说今天审判官会先提审你的小情人。”

谢伊虚弱地抬头，干巴巴地说：“你能先让我们见一面的话。”

“嗯？婊子就是婊子。”狱卒招手示意谢伊靠近他，“先帮我爽爽。”

“先让我见到他。”谢伊坚持。

狱卒残忍地微笑了：“讨价还价哈？那你们绞刑台上再见吧。”

大概是谢伊下意识舔嘴唇的动作足够勾人，狱卒没再逼他，只是转身就走。

“……等等。”谢伊挪到了门边，扶着栏杆站起来。“只能先用嘴，定金。”

狱卒咋舌，手越过栏杆捏住谢伊的下巴左右打量。“你敢动歪脑筋我就把你的牙全拔下来。”早在被关进监狱时，谢伊的武器就都被收走了，全身只剩下一件衬衫和裤子，狱卒也不怕他，饿了三天的人早没什么力气。

男人摁着谢伊的肩膀让他跪下，猴急地拉下裤子，散发着腥臭的玩意怼到他的嘴边。“快点，一会人被带走了我可就帮不了你。”

闭上眼，谢伊忍下拉住对方的头往栏杆上撞的冲动，默默地张开嘴。反正，只要能见到连恩，和他一起联手击杀几个小狱卒绝不是什么麻烦事。暂且……谢伊呜咽了一声，对方拉住他的头发粗暴的把东西塞进他的嘴里。只要忍耐到见到连恩，他就知道计划，也能报仇了。谢伊悄悄地睁开眼，用看死人的目光瞟着闭眼享受的混球。

完事后，狱卒摸出绳子把谢伊双手捆上，他想了想，又扯出一块布塞进谢伊的嘴巴里。“你留着眼睛看就行了。”谢伊无声地听凭他动作，他有动过把人打倒然后逃走的念头，但是对于连恩的担心占据了上风。

狱卒把他带到的房间紧挨着所谓的审问室，透过不严密的木板可以看见连恩坐在椅子上，有些焦虑不安，但看起来状态不错，没受什么外伤，甚至连衬衫都像是刚换过的。坐在他对面的应该就是审问官了，谢伊没有接触过兄弟会和地方政府打交道的任务，不能判断他是不是兄弟会的盟友。不过，木板的缝隙并不大，谢伊只能听见他们的对话，并不太能看清楚连恩脸上的表情。

“审问官来了，在这里先等等。”狱卒把谢伊往屋子里一推，自己拉了把椅子坐在门口。“你最好保持安静，否则连累我吃苦头你也不好过。”

那侧，审问官发话了。

“奥布莱恩先生，我建议您如是说出情况，这样对你我都有好处，我也好向我的老朋友交差。说实话，我同他一样心痛，像您这样有前途有能力的人，怎么会做出这种事呢，况且你还是他最得意的弟子。”

“他向我保证审问只是个过场。”

“注意你的言辞，奥布莱恩先生。你在暗示我不公正还是接受了贿赂吗？”

“不……”连恩摇摇头，“谢伊……”

“他会得到他的审判，我向你保证。”

连恩点点头，兄弟会虽说在地方政务上很有影响力，但这一次按着阿基里斯的意思，他和谢伊也必须给对方面子走一下流程，否则二话不说就抢了谢伊走，对他们以后的合作关系很不好。这也是为什么连恩会乖乖来监狱里呆着的原因，他想，阿基里斯总能把事情安排好，他照着做就行。

“很好。现在，我把书记官喊来，做一份笔录，请务必照实回答。”他摇了摇桌上的铃，一位腋下夹着厚重笔记本的男人走了进来。“Sir.”

“这位是马奥尼先生，奥布莱恩先生。好了，开始你的工作吧，马奥尼先生。”审问官挥挥手，开始例行的询问，连恩配合地回答，书记官刷刷地记录两人的对话，一切仿佛就正按着剧本走。“那么，奥布莱恩先生，照你说你一直是个正直、守法的公民，那你与寇马克并非长期关系对吗？”

“……是的。”连恩回答。

“据我所知寇马克也正是因为行为不端而被罚去做看林人的，是吧？”

连恩觉得他的用词有些不善，但还是按照阿基里斯交代的回答：“是的。”

“一位守法的公民和一位品行不端的先生，我想，是他引诱你的？”

连恩刚张开口想要反驳，被审问官的眼神警告了，他说：“我的孩子，我希望你不要执迷不悟，我和老友都这么希望。”于是连恩像斗败的公鸡垂下头，喏喏的回答：“是的。”

“很好。”他向书记员摆摆手，示意他把口供拿来给连恩签字。“你很快就能回家了，孩子。”

谢伊早在听到连恩否认他们之间的关系时，先是愤怒地想冲过去质问连恩，然而还没等他冲到墙边，就亲耳听见连恩接二连三地对他泼脏水。

不，连恩不是那样的人，他不会背叛他们的感情。谢伊有一部分在叫到，但亲耳听见的事实让他浑身失去了力气，恍然不觉自己双膝一软跪倒在地，额头冒出打量的汗珠，冷汗把他的衬衫也打湿了。

狱卒显然没料到谢伊会受这么大打击，直接把人提溜起来，问：“你还见不见你姘头了？哈，我看他好像只想把你甩掉的样子。”

谢伊木然地把脸转向狱卒，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“你不见他我无所谓，咱说好的我可不会不要。”狱卒舔舔唇，猴急地拉下谢伊的裤子，一口唾沫吐在他屁股上，手指就挤了进去。“隔壁人走光了，这里也正好办事。”谢伊不反抗，被他压在墙上时也没出声，被阴茎撕裂的时候身体也只是机械地任凭他摇晃。

他听不见别的声音了。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康妮来到肯威庄园后，谢伊借酒消愁。

2.

谢伊觉得昏沉得难受，像有什么东西一直压在他胸口上似的，任他如何辗转都甩不开。他吃力地呼吸，努力集中精神想回忆起自己是怎么了，周身高热烤掉了他其余理智。

人生的走马灯竟然不是按照时间顺序来让他回忆的，跳跃和碎片化的画面在他眼前飘过，‘过去的不堪就别在逼我回忆了’，谢伊如是祈祷，‘在被主审判前能再见见海尔森就好了。’他肯定会下地狱的，他犯了那么多罪。

谢伊很少在海尔森面前直呼其名，通常只愿喊一声“Sir”，或许从他喊第一声“Sir”开始就在心里划下了界线。他崇拜他、尊敬他、爱戴他，视他为信仰，愿意为他献身，从那一刻起，他心底就默认了他们无法处在平等的位置。但那无所谓，谢伊并不在意那些，他还是拥抱了海尔森并企图占有他——只不过他没能成功而已。

压在胸口的东西更沉了，谢伊很想睁开眼看看到底是什么东西在作祟。

“嘿，你咋么一个人在这喝酒？”

谢伊的肩头被人拍了一下，把他从沉思中唤醒。不用回头，光靠口音谢伊就判断出是托马斯希基在找他说话。

“你才是。见你只有一个人，真难得。”谢伊扯扯嘴角，努力让自己的脸看起来不那么难看。

“我没钱啦——女人，唔，没办法了。”

谢伊摇摇头，他和希基平时也没多少交情，对方顺其自然地坐在他身边然后开始一口一口的灌酒也不知道该如何开口，他明显也是满腹心事。

还是雇佣兵先挑起了话头。“你才刚回来，见着她了吗？”不用说，指的就是刚被海尔森救回来的原住民小女仆。

谢伊很想喊他滚，哪壶不开提哪壶？

希基也没管他，自顾自地往下说，“你该仔细瞧瞧，她的胸和屁股，我见过那么多女人都很少有像她那样的，啧，她说她才16岁——那还能长呢！”

谢伊灌了口酒，说：“倒是不错。”他在早上就把人看得清清楚楚了，在呼呼大睡的海尔森身旁。单纯用欣赏的眼光看，那姑娘确实是个不可多得的美人，过深的肤色和饥饿的影子都不能掩盖她的美丽。

“谢伊——”希基拖长声音叫他，谢伊奇怪地看向他，用眼神询问他到底怎么了。

“你这样看起来一点都不像在借酒浇愁。”希基举起杯子冲他晃了晃，然后一口气干掉杯里的酒大喊一声：“给我再来一杯！”

跟随海尔森久的人都清楚谢伊和海尔森的关系，这么多年来从未有人说过什么，今天……谢伊揣测不准，希基是否有足够的情商来安慰他，还是基于命令来打探他的口风。忽略掉胸口一闪而过的痛楚，谢伊无波澜地开口：“不能睡过了，明天Sir还要出去一趟。”

“你……”希基像看怪物一样看他，“你还管他呢？？要我说，喝，哭，找女人，都是可以以及必须的。”

谢伊想，他可没到需要别的事来麻痹自己，他有足够的自制力。看他今天一天都没露出半点让海尔森怀疑的表情，甚至还让那个小女仆对他产生了些许好感呢。

“你这样比哭还难看。”希基从服务生手上抢过两杯酒，一杯重重地放在谢伊面前。“咱们难兄难弟，我请你喝了这杯。”

“难兄难弟？”谢伊笑了，“你没钱找乐子去找威廉要去，跟我可不是什么‘难兄难弟’。”

“别他妈的提他！”希基突然吼了一声，随后又嬉皮笑脸地说，“那你买单。”

“这就是你的目的了。”谢伊无所谓地摇头。希基的插科打诨确实让他从痛苦中拔出来不少，胸口的闷痛也缓和了。

“别那么说，”希基调皮地眨眼，“这笔买卖你不亏。”他开始说起谢伊离开肯威庄园出海后的趣事，大多围绕着海尔森。不亏是打探消息的好手，希基几乎没有让谢伊错过海尔森的每一天。

“那晚上，我们都收到消息了，只不过他比我们先一步找到了那群人。”希基指的当然是海尔森救下康妮的那晚，“事出突然，他们人有点多，她还在他们手里，海参只能先把她买了下来。”希基接着讲，“随后我和威廉带人围了人贩，把奴隶都放了。嗤，有个刺客想跟假装奴隶混在中间逃走，想得倒美，为了自己不被发现，也是够能装的。”

“刺客？”谢伊惊讶极了，他认为在北美应该不可能有刺客活动了。

“南边来的人，带的信被她先烧了。”

谢伊沉吟一声，点点头表示他会留心。

“他没想真的留着她当小奴隶，只不过她不知道。”像替海尔森解释什么，希基道出了秘密。

苦笑一声，不想留？“他不会把她当奴隶看的，他不是那样的人。”谢伊同意了希基的说法，“至于其他，我想，你猜错了。”

“我不会跟你赌海参在想什么，他一皱眉你就知道他要干嘛了。”

“对康妮友善点，别把你爪子往她身上放。”谢伊算是劝了一句。

希基嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你怎么说和威廉一样的话。”

“什么？”

“好吧，海参迷上了她，对吧？”希基小心翼翼地观察谢伊的表情，生怕自己戳中他痛点被揍一顿。他可打不过刺客猎人。

他默认了。刚被搁置在一旁的沉重一瞬间又回到他的身上，谢伊动动手指僵硬地握住酒杯，他感到杯子透来阵阵寒意，沿着指梢，麻木冰凉随着血液冲进心里。胸口仿佛被撕裂般疼痛，他反射性地捂住了胸口，天旋地转中他似乎听见了如同肋骨碎裂的轻响。

谢伊凭借强大的自制力在椅子上坐稳，端起杯子咕咕地喝下大半杯酒。他需要一点点酒精来麻痹痛觉，他稍微喝一点点是可以解释的。

“我听说，他让她睡在他卧室里。”

“停下你打听Sir私生活的行为。”谢伊嘶嘶地吐着气，“他不会高兴你这么干。”反叛者冰冷的目光打在雇佣兵身上，他不会介意也兼职清理圣殿内部。

“我没有打听，下人们都在说。”希基急忙摆手，“我……我，嘿，我想说这事不太妥当，你可以和海参说说的。”

谢伊哑然，希基趁热打铁地说：“这当然不是完全为了你，我得说，威廉和李也担心……毕竟，你知道的，你的话总比我们的有用。”

摇摇头，谢伊否认了希基的观点。“他在马车里上她。”谢伊把脸埋进手臂里才说出这句话，“我给他赶着车。”一旦划开了一个小口，积在胸口的苦水便咕咕地往外冒。“我知道我在他那不算什么，他需要女人，可是，可是，”谢伊连连吞了好几次口水才咽下哽咽继续说，“可是他当着我的面。”

“哦。”希基小小地叹了一声。

十多年来，他认为海尔森就算没对他有那么爱得死去活来，也是对他有点情谊的，肯定不会做出羞辱他的事情来。今天，海尔森就赤裸裸地给了他几个耳光，把他从自己的幻想中打醒了。

谢伊一时半会想不出更多的词汇来形容他的感受，他在北极都未曾感到过那样手脚冰凉，掉下悬崖时未曾感到过那样撕心裂肺的疼痛。酸涩涌上他的眼睛，谢伊忍住了，用力地呼气吸气把丢人的东西吞回肚子里。他明白，如果他不像现在这样对海尔森死心塌地，他可以过得很舒服，但他管不住自己，只能无助地任由自己沉沦然后滑向绝望的边缘。

都是他自找的。

男人吸吸鼻子，他仍在努力克制，天知道如果海尔森通过别人知道他为一个小女奴吃醋买醉会怎样看他，他承受不起海尔森看向他的目光里出现哪怕一点的厌弃。

“那也算不上什么。”谢伊干巴巴地补救般说到，他对胸口阵阵的疼痛感到麻木，连恩做过更加过分的事情，海尔森只是太高兴没注意而已，他不是故意的。谢伊惊讶地发现他开始为海尔森找借口开脱了，他总是可以原谅他的。他猛地往嘴里倒酒，自嘲自己有什么身份可以“原谅”海尔森。

自艾自怨不是谢伊的性格，他很快为自己找到分散注意力的办法。“告诉我，你今天怎么一个人，没钱也拦不住你用嘴骗来个姑娘。”

听了谢伊几句心里话，希基不好意思不回报一点，自制力被酒精侵袭掉大半，他也敞开了心胸：“都怪威廉那个混蛋。”

谢伊知道他们主仆情深，甚至可以说威廉宠着希基，把人惯得几乎无法无天。“他不借你钱？”谢伊打趣道。

“他带女人回家了。”

“啊？”谢伊楞了一下，想不通威廉睡女人怎么能得罪希基的。“他睡了你的女人？”

“……我不会介意那个。”希基挥挥手，“三个人一起玩也很不错。”这句话透出的信息量过于巨大，谢伊对他们这对主仆刮目相看。“可是，他答应我，佛吉尼亚的这套房子，谁也不能带人回来过夜。”

谢伊嗅到了什么，他不敢确认。

“所以我揍了他一拳一分钱没拿。”希基非常光棍的一摊手，“这次他再怎么说我也不可能再信他了。”

“那你不应该来这里，”谢伊委婉地提醒，“这是圣殿控制的酒馆，谁不知道你们几个就喜欢在这里喝酒打牌。”他突然明白了，希基就是故意想让威廉知道他闹脾气的。“哦。”做了个鬼脸，谢伊表示不想听了。

“我说，海参他看着是比威廉绅士得多，但是男人嘛，得不到的才最惦记，也最见不得人染指自己的东西。”

“他不在乎。”谢伊认真的说，“只有在乎的才会惦记。我也不是没睡过女人。”

“那不一样！”希基开始絮絮叨叨地讲他哪回用什么办法刺激威廉然后骗得威廉给了他买了两把很不错的枪，还是哄着他收下的，间杂着唆使谢伊要给海尔森点脸色瞧瞧。

谢伊半是无奈半是羡慕地看着希基，羡慕他可以毫无忌惮地在威廉面前面前过得像个孩子。谢伊却是不敢去海尔森面前赌这一把的，明明都已经清楚自己在他心里根本不算什么，还去挑战海尔森的底线，他是脑子撞坏掉才会想不通。

如果海尔森哪怕表现出一点，背着他胡搞的愧疚，谢伊就会毫不犹豫地去试探敲打海尔森，但他没有。他一切都不怕被他知道，坦坦荡荡，连想要小女仆去他房间睡觉都是让他去转达的。

他根本不在乎。谢伊想，他甚至没想到这比拿鞭子抽他更令他痛彻心扉。

一杯接一杯的酒灌趴下了希基，从头到尾也只喝完一杯酒的谢伊呆呆地坐在桌前看着睡死过去的希基，酒保也不管赶他。直坐到天色擦亮，谢伊才突然奔出酒馆向肯威庄园赶去，海尔森要出远门，他会起得比平时早。

“你怎么没来吃早饭？”海尔森在登上谢伊的车之前随口一问。

“还不能让我睡会懒觉咯，我亲爱的Sir，不是人人都有您那么强大的意志力。”谢伊轻轻松松地开着玩笑，很适合清晨干净的氛围。

“你还记得起床挺不错了，康妮还赖床上呢。真不知道是谁伺候谁。”

谢伊不记得他接了什么，希基昨晚在他耳边出的馊主意倒是越发清晰。谢伊知道他最后还是没经住诱惑去干了，他积攒了很久的勇气，在冬日的某个上午不咸不淡地打趣讥讽了海尔森和康妮几句。

那真的是一次非常糟糕的尝试。谢伊觉得自己已经尝过了不同等级心痛——如果心痛能划分等级的话——他没想过海尔森可以让这种痛上升到新的高度。

他记不清海尔森说了什么，对方脸上瞬间冷下来的表情和冷冰冰的语气让他打了好几个寒颤。他不怕海尔森的，谢伊在心里大声对自己喊，他没什么好怕的，可是他的一个眼神就把他戳了个对穿让冷风呼呼地吹着他的心窝。

他道歉了，用非常不耻的办法。他最后只能庆幸，海尔森给了他时间，提前让人远离了书房。

【：P书房肉等康喵太太补完吧】


End file.
